Atomic Sky
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Parce que Dean croit encore à la puissance du Ciel


**Il est un peu tard, je sais, mais j'avais envie de taper un petit texte vite fait**

 **parce que j'ai lu quelques minis textes merveilleux d'un auteur plein de talent. De la poésie magnifique qui m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose.**

 **C'est tiré de SPN**

 **Spoiler fin saison 12, début saison 13... la scène terrible où Castiel...**

 **enfin, vous savez, pour ceux et celles qui savent.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Titre du os venant de la chanson Atomic Sky du groupe Indochine que j'écoutais et lisant les textes de** _ **Ginette de Gallifrey**_ **dont je vous invite à aller lire les merveilles sur ce site si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

 **l'image est une photo de Nicola Sirkis (chanteur du groupe Indochine) en concert**

 **Bref..**

 **le texte n'est pas passé par ma bêta.**

* * *

 **Atomic Sky**

Le chasseur lève les yeux vers le ciel, parce qu'il pense que c'est là qu'il faut regarder. Il prie Chuck, parce qu'il pense qu'il n'y plus que ça à faire, au fond.

Castiel est mort. Étendu devant lui, immobile, sans souffle, sans vie, sans grâce. Juste un corps vide et Dean souffre. Ça lui fait plus mal que les morts de Sam, que la mort de son père ou celle de sa mère. Parce que, merde, c'est Cas' qui est mort, et Cas' c'est à peu près tout pour lui.

Castiel, c'est son ange, son ami… mais aussi bien plus que ça, même s'il ne le dit pas. Même s'il ne se l'avoue pas totalement encore. Il le sait, il le ressent. Cas' c'est son âme-sœur, son amour… la personne qui le complète à merveille. Celui qui lui convient comme il est, avec sa maladresse, ses bizarreries angéliques, ses pouvoirs grands et parfois effrayants, son monde un peu en décalage avec le sien. Parce que c'est juste Castiel et que là, il n'est plus qu'un corps vide.

Parce que Dean ne sait pas où est la grâce de l'ange désormais et qu'il aimerait le savoir pour pouvoir aller la chercher, même si elle se trouve au Paradis ou dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Il est prêt à tout.

\- Ramène-le, Chuck. S'il te plaît, ramène-le encore cette fois.

Mais Chuck ne répond pas et Castiel ne se réveille pas. Il ne vit pas, il ne vit plus.

Le chasseur se lève lentement, toujours le regard levé vers le ciel et il lui semble que celui-ci a changé. Il est plus sombre, il est plus terrifiant qu'avant. Il semble plus grand aussi. Il semble avoir explosé, comme la grâce de Castiel, comme le coeur de Dean.

Il semble avoir été balayé par un souffle atomique plus grand, plus puissant que la force de Dieu lui-même et une larme roule sur la joue de Dean. Il manque un ange au ciel et il le pleure autant que l'humain. Il manque un être pur sur Terre et le ciel le sait maintenant. Peut-être que LUI, le ciel, il se sentira assez mal pour comprendre la douleur du chasseur et lui rendre son ange, juste une fois de plus. Puisque Chuck ne le fait pas, le ciel le fera peut-être, parce que, le fait que le ciel soit puissant, Dean y croit. Il y a toujours cru.

Plus qu'à Dieu, plus qu'aux anges.

Il croyait à la puissance du ciel et il persuadé maintenant, que le ciel n'a pas changé sans raison. Il sait que Dean à tout perdu, qu'il a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

\- S'il te plaît, juste une fois de plus…, murmure le chasseur ne s'adressant plus à Dieu, mais au ciel dont il croit à la puissance.

Un éclair déchire le ciel noir, l'éclairant d'un halo bleu clair, d'une lueur ressemblant à de la grâce et Dean y croit. Il y croit encore plus.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant le corps de Castiel et le ciel gronde. Il n'est pas content et il le fait savoir. Il se fâche contre le destin, contre Dieu, contre Lucifer. Il se fâche contre la fatalité. Il se fâche contre la destinée qui a décidée que Castiel devait mourir maintenant, ici et de cette façon.

Le ciel s'ouvre en deux et Dean croit rêver. Il regarde, éberlué, un éclair bleu clair tombé et atterrir juste sur Castiel. Il voit le corps être parcouru d'un courant qui ressemble à de l'électricité mais qui n'en est pas. C'est de la grâce venue du ciel et Dean le sait. Il retient son souffle, il attend…

Et l'ange ouvre les yeux et cligne des paupières. Le ciel cesse de gronder parce que les choses sont à nouveaux correctement comme elles doivent l'être selon lui. Il se referme, remet son calme manteau de nuit et le chasseur murmure :

\- Merci.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus, ce serait inutile.

Alors le chasseur regarde l'ange. Le regard vert percute le regard bleu. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour être sûrs, pour être certains de pouvoir y croire.

L'ange s'assoit sur le sol sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux de Dean. Trop de risque à se lâcher du regard, ils le savent.

Dean tend sa main, touche l'épaule de Castiel, sa joue et il cligne des paupières rapidement pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes. Il se penche sur l'ange qui se laisse glisser en arrière, le dos contre le sol dur qu'il vient de quitter. Il plonge dans les yeux verts et les regardent se fermer lentement avant que la bouche de Dean ne se pose sur la sienne.

Les étoiles scintillent un peu plus fortement, parce que ce spectacle, elles l'attendaient depuis des années. Depuis que l'ange a rencontré le chasseur, une nuit. Elles avaient assistées à cette rencontre hors du commun et comptaient bien un jour voir les deux êtres se mettre ensemble pour n'en former plus qu'un sur le plan amoureux. Le ciel se colore de lumières. Il a ramené l'ange pour voir ce spectacle, il n'est pas déçu.

Dean se relève et Castiel suit le mouvement. Il est un peu étonné et rougit adorablement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il le voulait au fond de lui.

\- Pardon Cas' d'avoir attendu que tu meures pour faire ça, c'est juste que-

Mais l'ange le coupe en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il sait, Dean n'a pas besoin de se justifier. Il sait pourquoi Dean ne l'a pas fait avant, il avait peur, et Cas' comprend parce que lui non plus, ne l'a pas fait avant, pour la même raison. Il n'a rien à pardonner à Dean, il devrait même demander pardon, lui aussi, parce qu'il n'a pas été meilleur que l'humain.

Dean lui sourit, l'ange sourit en retour. C'est le présent qui compte et l'avenir, aussi.

\- Dean, est-ce que nous…, commence l'ange, mais il ne sait pas comment terminer.

\- Oui, nous, répond simplement le chasseur, parce que c'est pas la peine d'en dire trop, tout cela se comprend sans plus de paroles.

Le chasseur et l'ange se relèvent, plus forts qu'avant, plus unis. Les mêmes, toujours, mais ensemble maintenant, et c'est un peu différent quand même.

\- Nous, murmure l'ange doucement et un sourire éclaire son visage.

Le même qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Dean.

Et les deux hommes se dirigent vers la maison, parce qu'ils parleront d'amour plus tard, là, il y a un Néphilim à aller voir, à aller chercher et un Sam à récupérer. Il y a des priorités dont on ne peut pas se défaire quand on le veut et ils vivent avec. Ils savent qu'ils auront le temps, un peu plus tard pour être égoïstes cinq minutes, maintenant, là tout suite, c'est pas le moment, et même le ciel le sait, parce qu'il reprend sa place et ne bouge plus pour ne pas les perturber maintenant. Ils sont réunis et ensemble, le ciel a fait son boulot, c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ceci vous a plu**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
